Ammunition magazines for firearms are designed to conveniently store and teed multiple rounds of shells or cartridges. Such magazines have a spring mechanism which automatically dispenses the cartridges for firing in many different types of firearm platforms, including shotguns, rifles, and pistols. One type of magazine used is a box style magazine, which may be removably detached to the underside of the firearm below the action. These magazines hold a plurality of vertically stacked cartridges. When the action is cycled, a fresh cartridge is uploaded by the spring mechanism into the breech area from which the bolt or breech block loads the cartridge forward into the chamber for firing.
Smooth and reliable feeding of individual cartridges from the magazine into the action of the firearm is desirable. It is also generally desirable to make magazines as compact as possible without sacrificing the intended cartridge capacity of the magazine.